


Unwritten

by Aneth_Stripes



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Self-Harm, Time Travel, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes
Summary: “Only if you promise to keep it a secret, darling,” was her father’s plea to her. 18-year-old Tallulah held her breath, peering into the basement she’d never set foot in before. Before her eyes lie a portal and a father who hoped to see the past.Afraid of losing another parent, Tallulah takes on more than she or her father can handle when the two pass through and land in the middle of Slovenia. Nothing wrong with that save the fact that cell phones didn’t exist, it was rare for a woman to wear pants, and oh yeah, the two are surrounded by blood-sucking vampires.And she thought things couldn’t get worse.Unwritten is an original story and any references to other characters is purely coincidental.





	1. Ch.1 - That 'Regular' Life

When Tallulah had been told by her father that they were moving, she was ecstatic; school sucked, she made no friends save those online, and she hated all the damned buildings that surrounded her. 

The city life just wasn’t cut for her. 

Instead, her father chose to move her out in the country once she graduated. With plenty of time now on her hands, she was finally able to relax and enjoy her summer! …If only that were true. A week after moving, she still wasn’t settled in. She’d been to every store they had within a mile radius and even trekked to the edge of the land her dad owned. As blissful as it was, it was, well, boring. 

Tallulah loved her father, truly she did, but he was so busy with whatever he was working on in the basement that she was really by her lonesome… again. She’d already set up her laptop and consoles for gaming, but she wasn’t fully into doing that just yet. 

In fact, she did not want to do anything at all. She’d been in the same spot on her bed, texting a long-distance friend for several hours. At that point, time meant nothing to her. What was the point of doing anything if it was going to be lonesome? 

She sighed and eventually put the phone down, answering her stomach’s call for food. Their house wasn’t big, but it was the attic and basement that made the three-bedroom home. She had decided to take the room the farthest from the front door, but even then it wasn’t much of a walk until she got to the kitchen. “Dad?!” She called out, waiting but not expecting for an answer. When she got no response, she sighed and went to making herself a sandwich. 

“I remember when we used to eat dinner together,” she muttered to herself, spreading mayo on the cold honey wheat bread she pulled out. Tallulah hummed softly to herself, fixing her sandwich and grabbing a small bag of chips from the cabinet. 

Just as she grabbed her plate and headed to the dining room table, her father appeared from downstairs, covered in grease and what looked like glue to her. He grinned at her; his round glasses about to fall off his face before he pushed them back up. He had dark tanned skin, like Tallulah but only slightly darker. Like her, however, his hair was a mixture of straight and curly. 

He sat down and said, “Man, it’s been a long day!” 

“I bet,” she mumbled, eating a chip. He watched her before sighing gently. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so focused on my work downstairs. The company wants me to keep at getting the machine to work. How’s the outside world?”

“Still terrible,” Tallulah grumbled playfully, passing a chip to her father. He took it and chomped down on it in one go. “Mmmm, great, now I’m hungry.” Her father got up, slipping his gloves off. 

He went by as Gerald Nadia, a well known scientist who was pushing the boundaries of the unknown. Even though he was well known, he wasn’t anything famous, and rarely did he make a lot of money. It was enough for the two to live off of, but not enough to live it up.

As he went about making his own sandwich, Tallulah continued to dive into her simple meal, grateful that for once, he decided to come up himself. She asked, “What made you stop work early? Stopping for the night?” 

He shook his head and said, “No, I’m just about done, so I figured I’d take a break and relax with you before it got too dark.” 

She visibly brightened and said, “Really? That’s great! W-what are you planning on doing?” 

“Well, since it’s so close to being finished, I think I’ll head into town,” he replied, pulling out a jar of pickles. 

Tallulah’s posture slouched some before she asked, “And then?” 

He smiled at his daughter, knowing what she was asking. “If you want, we can go walking. I can’t be lost in computers forever, can I?” 

She shook her head and finished her food with a smile on her face. “I’d love that,” she said between bites, finally pushing her empty plate away. She then watched as her father dug into his food while looking at his phone. She smiled wide at the sight, only able to imagine what her mother would say. Something along the lines of him being a goof ball for sure. She yawned and grabbed her plate, preparing to wash dishes when for a split second, the ground vibrated around her. 

The startled teen pretended to not notice it, but Gerald was well ahead of her. He seemed to give Tallulah a small smile before muttering an excuse and disappearing back in the basement. She wordlessly stared at the door, waiting for an indication that something was wrong. When he didn’t return, she settled with the fact that everything was fine. 

He just wouldn’t be back up for a few hours. 

Tallulah uncomfortably settled into being alone again as she cleaned up. All she could hope for was him to be done before it got too late.


	2. Ch. 2 - The Truth Revealed

Rolling her shoulders, Tallulah pounced her father, almost tipping him over. He shouted in surprise, almost dropping his breakfast. “Well you’re up early!” he cried out, giving her an exasperated look. 

She glared down at him, although it was almost more of a pout, and said, “You left me with the dishes last night.” 

Giving her a sheepish smile, he held up his coffee-stained hand. “If it makes you feel any better, Tal, I spilled half my coffee.” Tallulah winced, getting off her father’s back. Compared to her height at 5’6, he was almost six feet. And even though she had muscle, she was very thin, and he was heavy built, muscles and all. 

“Sorry,” she said, grabbing his cup and pouring more into it while Gerald cleaned his hand. When finished, she gave him a bewildered look and asked, “What happened last night?” 

He sighed and smiled at her. “Just some hardware malfunctioning. I had to get it stable,” he replied, gently taking the mug from her. She watched him quietly, biting on her lower lip out of habit. She always wanted to ask him what he was working on. 

Normally a child is supposed to know what their parents do for a living, but just as he respected Tallulah’s boundaries, she respected his. The question never came up and they were always handling their own business. But recently his work has been “malfunctioning” more often than usual, especially after they moved, and it was beginning to unnerve her. 

She took a deep breath and finally asked, “Dad, what are you working on? I know you tell me to stay out of your business, but I’m a little scared?”

He gave her a small and understanding smile as he said, “Only if you promise to keep it a secret, darling.” Tallulah nodded hesitantly, frowning in confusion. Gerald said nothing after that, gripping his mug firmly as he walked toward the basement door. 

Tallulah followed meekly, barely able to look past his large frame as she evened out her breathing. As they went down the stairs, she forced her breathing to slow down and even out. She didn’t think finally seeing her father’s work would almost create a panic attack for her. She hated that she was always so nervous and anxious lest she was in the middle of the woods. 

Somehow, she was always at peace in them. It helped that her parents enjoyed taking her on picnics and hikes as often as possible before her mother’s death. 

She brought her focus back to the basement she’d never set foot in before, holding her breath as her vision got used to how dark it was. Once her eyes let her see again, she saw wires connecting to different computers left and right, as well as other electronic boxes sparking.  
She almost jumped while watching one.

Gerald chuckled, walking toward what looked like an unfinished portal. There were pieces of metal and something else all along the floor. All in all, it was a mess. Tallulah looked at her father in confusion.

“….Dad, what are they paying you to make?” She felt anxiety ball up in the pit of her stomach. “What do they want you to accomplish?” 

Gerald gave her a big smile and said, “They want me to find a way to go back in time, Tallulah. Isn’t it incredible?” 

Despite the overly positive smile on her father’s face, Tallulah felt dread pool in her stomach. “Dad, are you sure about this? The past is the past and we shouldn’t interfere with that. Besides, it’s not like it’s actually possible.” 

“That’s why they want me to work on making it possible,” he replied, his smile never fading. “Wouldn’t it be incredible? To go back in time and accurately see history as it is being made; can you imagine?!”

Tallulah bit her lip to keep from saying anything else, but the thought of him toying with something as dangerous as time travel made her absolutely sick to her stomach. She didn’t want to lose another parent, not after her mom died. “Just be careful, okay?” she pleaded, walking up to him and hugging him. 

He hugged back, rubbing the back of her head gently as he said, “I will, Tal, I promise. I won’t leave you alone, so don’t worry.” Wanting to believe him, she nodded and clung harder. 

_‘I wish I never asked.’_

~*~

The rest of the day was quiet like normal, but instead of her worrying about when her father was coming out of the basement, she was more concerned with what was being built right under her. Going back in time was not possible, not in the slightest. As far as she was concerned, there wasn’t any kind of technology that could do something like that. 

She sighed and rolled over, letting her music take her away. She eventually settled with the thought that her father would be very disappointed when he found that something like time travel, or even getting the portal to work, wasn’t logical. 

They would be safe. They would be okay. 

Her thoughts trailed as she fell asleep, dreaming about magical MMO games and beating ridiculous high scores. She dreamed of finding her prince through a game and living happily ever after. Sadly, the dreams ended shortly after they started, and she woke up to a loud rumbling before her. She blinked a few times to wake herself up, only for the rumbling to becoming more intense than before. 

Tallulah got out of bed, slipping her clothes on with haste before rushing down the hall. “Dad?!”

No response. She held her breath but didn’t hesitate to open the door and rush downstairs. “Dad, what’s wrong?!” Whatever had made the noise ceased to be, and her father was there and fine, but something definitely took place. Gerald had the biggest smile on his face, eyes wide with wonder. She took a step closer and asked, “What happened? Did it work? Or fail? Dad?”

Gerald didn’t say anything at first, still stuck in a trance for a moment before turning to her and smiling even wider. “Tallulah, I have made history!!” He laughed and picked Tallulah up, spinning her around and around. She yelped and clung to him as they swung, her feet barely touching the objects around her.

“Wait, you did it?!?” She shrieked, gripping his shoulders firmly. 

He lifted her up like he did when she was once a child, laughing wholeheartedly. “Yes!” he exclaimed. “it’s incredible! It acted almost like a vortex; the entire room started to float, as if gravity was switched! It’s remarkable, exhilarating, it’s-!”

“Stupendous?” she added, almost breathless from all the swinging. He chuckled and put her down, almost breathless himself. 

“Tallulah, I’ve accomplished what no other scientist has. I must conduct further research and go through it myself.” 

“NO!!”

The room went dead silent. Any and all happiness and awe disappeared the moment she exploded. Tallulah hadn’t realize she’d opened her mouth until seconds after. To her, it all seemed too perfect. Right after he shows her what he’s working on, he’ll disappear into the portal and she wouldn’t see him again. She knew it and she didn’t like it.

What sucked for her was that she voiced her thoughts, eyes wide with fear. What the fuck was wrong with her? Gerald was speechless for a moment, not meeting her eyes. Finally, he looked at her and said, “Tallulah, this is my job. This is my passion, an experience I want to take part of. I understand you miss your mother and I know this has been hard on you. But I cannot risk emotions getting in the way of the truth.”

Tallulah sighed, glancing over at the portal. She hated that thing the moment she was introduced to it. She still could not wrap her head around any of it happening. But even so, her father would not cease, regardless of what she thought or believed in. He turned from her to carefully toy with wires. She watched him quietly, feeling numb before saying, “I-if you don’t want to stop. Then let me come with you.” 

“Absolutely not,” Gerald responded immediately. “You are young and your whole life is ahead of you. You don’t need to take risks.” 

“But isn’t that what you’re doing?” She protested, throwing her hands up. “If you can take risks, so can I. But I’m not staying here alone!”

“And what if something happens and I cannot help you?” He pressed, turning around and crossing his arms. She scowled and stomped her foot like a child. 

“I’ll be fine. But I’m going. If you can’t drop this, then I’m going.”

He sighed loudly, turning back around as he messed with the wires. He didn’t say anything and Tallulah braced herself for his lecture on how it was a bad idea. She figured that it would be a bad idea for him to go through the portal in the first place. 

She had no idea what she was getting herself into, but the fear of losing her father was so overwhelming she just had to convince him to let her come with. She finally opened her mouth again; her voice as steady as she could make it. “I don’t want to be left alone in this house, dad. That’s all I’m used to. I want to be involved in your life again! Ever since mom died, you’ve pushed me away and gave me free range to just do whatever. But let me tell you; it’s lonely. I didn’t get along with classmates and my relatives are so far away, it isn’t possible to see them right now.” 

When he said nothing, she took a deep breath and continued. “Dad, please let me be a part of your life again. I don’t know what mom would want, but she would still want us to stay as close as possible. Isn’t that what you told me? ‘Family stick together,’ that’s what you told me! Don’t go back on it because you want to play mad scientist!!” 

She stomped her foot again, feeling angrier than before. Gerald sighed and turned around to face her. She could see he looked conflicted, but she wouldn’t let that guilt trip her into backing down. Finally, he grinned weakly at her, shaking his head in the process. 

“I can’t argue with any of that. If you want to come, then you can come with.” 

Before she could get excited or otherwise, he held up his hand. “But this isn’t fun and games, Tallulah. I haven’t any idea of where we’ll land or if this will have consequences.” 

Tallulah nodded “I’m aware,” she replied, “but I’m okay with those chances. I don’t want you going in there alone, and I just turned eighteen, so I get to decide right?” 

He chuckled, hugging her gently as he all but whispered, “Yes, Tal, that is correct. I’ll get it working again, but you need to rest. I’m afraid I don’t know the repercussions of going through any portal.”

Tallulah nodded, clinging to her father. She trusted him but she didn’t trust anything about that damned machine. She inwardly hoped that the portal would not separate them when they jumped in. Gerald hugged her for a moment before gently nudging her off of him. “Go get some sleep, my little warrior.”

She grinned, hugging him tighter before walking up the stairs. Although she had plans on going to bed, she wanted to pack her bag as soon as possible. 

She felt grateful that her father relented and didn’t mind her coming with, especially since she would have made a big fuss about it until he said it was okay. She made a small evil giggle before plopping into bed, falling asleep seconds later. 

This time, her dreams led her to touching the stars with her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know it's slow, but stories start out slow for me. Just bear with, I'm not that crazy just yet!


	3. Ch. 3 - Hold My Hand

Tallulah was barely able to sleep before her alarm rang off, waking her up at six. She practically jumped out of bed, feeling nervous and queasy. She pulled out a duffel bag from her closet and slipped on a first-aid before anything else. She then went about choosing the best clothes not only for outdoors, but also for whatever time she may run back into. “I know women didn’t wear pants much back then,” she muttered to herself, making fake gagging noises. “I hate skirts, damn things. Ugh, fine.” 

Eventually, she left her room and made her way to the kitchen for flashlights and snacks. She was able to find at least one flashlight and replaceable batteries before going for water bottles. By the time she aimed for the energy bars, her father was up, looking like he needed more rest but smiling regardless. 

“A bit early to be getting ready, isn’t it?” 

Tallulah jumped, turning around and giving him an awkward smile. “Camping habits, dad. The sooner we go out, the better, right?” 

Gerald sighed and shook his head. “I hope we can get back by night time. I’m not sure how possible it will be to return back without a portal waiting on the other side.” 

Tallulah gulped but didn’t change her mind. She shrugged and said, “All the more I should prepare. We should make sure everything is turned off, save the fridge. Oh, and I guess I should unplug my computer and lock my windows.”

Gerald beamed, ruffling her hair as he said, “Smart girl. I guess I’ll get dressed and fix one more cup of coffee.” 

Tallulah groaned, lowering her head. “Dad, there won’t be any coffee where we are. Don’t worry about it and just get ready!” 

Gerald laughed and said, “Alright, alright, you got me. Someone’s in a rush.” 

“I just want to get this over with,” she grumbled, reaching for the energy bars again. That much was true; she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible before she turned into a coward and decided against it. But a part of her, no matter how small, was very curious about what could be on the other side. 

Gerald smiled, turning and making his way down the hall. “Oh, go into the attic and see if you can find our sleeping bags!”

“Ugh, dad no!! There might be spiders down there, and I’m grabbing water and food for you too!!” Her spine tingled when she thought of the eight legged creatures, shivering in the process. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll handle it then!” He laughed more and she felt irritated with him. 

Still, she did not let it distract her, jumping into unplugging their microwave and moving to grab her two best sneakers. 

After double-checking the entire house for unlocked doors and windows, Tallulah slipped her shoes on. Finally, she was ready. Ready physically at least, as she was trying not to shake like a leaf. Her father, who normally wore casual and professional attire, was dressed in a thin, long sleeved gray shirt and dark blue jeans.  
Tallulah didn’t feel like putting her “fancy” attire yet, and stuck to her black t-shirt and black and white striped vest, followed with her favorite pink pants. 

Normally she would go with something more suiting to the area she’ll be in, but those specific pants were stained with grass and dirt, and they were the stretchy kind of jeans. 

She noticed that he was holding onto a duffel bag of his own and bit her lip nervously. She still wasn’t ready for any of this. 

Gerald opened the door to the basement and said, “The sleeping bags are with me. I found an extra flashlight as well, so we’re properly prepared now.” 

Tallulah nodded briskly, forcing her legs to move towards the door. 

To her, minutes seemed to have passed with each step she took, even though it took her a few seconds to get down there. Her gaze was stuck to the dead portal before she turned to her father as he started tinkering with the computers, clicking and typing. It was quiet for a few minutes save him working on getting the portal on her unsteady breathing.  
Gerald chuckled, lights flashing on seconds later. The portal seemed to slowly come to life, causing Tallulah to take a step back. 

Gerald watched her before asking, “Tallulah, are you sure you’re alright with this?” 

“I’m not going to let you go alone!” She held her ground, even if she wanted to run. “I-it’s okay! I can handle this, I promise!” Tallulah hoped she sounded convincing, and to her relief there was no sign of worry on his face; just a big, happy smile. 

“It thrills me to know that, Tal. I hope you brought your jacket!” he called out over the noise of the machines. Seconds later, he walked to stand besides her, watching as the portal opened completely. Tallulah tensed up, feeling gravity almost reverse on her as the wind seemed to be sucked in to the portal.  
There was a liquid-like blue swirling around, almost inviting them to jump in. Gripping her duffle bag tightly, she asked, “Dad, can I please hold your hand?” In most situations she did not need a hand to hold, but in this one, she did, oh did she need a hand to hold. 

Gerald nodded in understanding, holding her left hand tightly. Then, he took a step forward. She followed suit, her breathing quickening as they got closer. Her palms felt sweaty and every bit of common sense she had told her to run away. 

But it was her father, and she refused to leave him alone. 

She refused to be alone. 

The portal was pulling them in harder and Tallulah almost lost her footing. Gerald said, “When we get close enough, jump in with me!!” Tallulah would not argue with that, but it didn’t make her any less terrified. Once they were close enough, he jumped without hesitation. She almost pulled back, but it was too late, as the portal sucked her in anyway. 

She expected something along the lines of hyper speed or some force that would tear her apart, but instead, she was floating. Not in darkness, but she was surrounded by what looked like stars. They were tiny and colorful and they surrounded her, as if welcoming her to wherever the hell she was. 

Gerald’s eyes seemed to pop out in wonder. Weight meant nothing to either of them as they floated around the colorful stars. Tallulah opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It scared her a little, but it was probably a side effect of being in something not quiet earthly.  
Then, a small star approached the two. It was a little larger than the rest and it immediately caught Gerald’s attention. He reached out for it, letting go of Tallulah’s hand and scaring her. She gripped his hand firmly, unwilling to let his hand go. He looked at her before giving a small smile, letting his duffel bag hang on his wrist before reaching for the star. 

He touched it, causing the both of them to be completely surrounded in darkness. 

As much as she tried, she could not see or open her eyes. But when she did, she was in a grassy area, engulfed in trees. 

Her father was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't your mothers ever tell you not to touch things you aren't supposed to?


End file.
